Ko Ko Bop
by Imorz
Summary: Ada kejora di tengah laut; sembari kita menyatukan jemari dan kaki menari menggisil pasir. Dansamu, dansaku, dan api unggun yang turut berajojing. [Untuk MatsuHana Birthday Event ].


"Aaaaaaaaa!"

Demikian jeritan Hanamaki ketika ia melihat jelas lukisan biru membentang di ujung sana. Satu tarikan garis, lurus tanpa hambatan. Kedua tangannya berpegangan erat pada jaket hitam pengemudi. Posisi kepala menghadap sepenuhnya ke arah objek, memandang segara asin yang menyegarkan mata. Hanamaki takjub. Satu-dua ubun-ubun kelapa mulai terlihat dari sini. Gubuk-gubuk sederhana beralaskan daun cokelat dan pasir putih. Hanamaki ingin segera menggisil pasir dengan telapak kaki.

"Aku sudah tidak sabar ingin bermain di pantai. Hei, hei, berapa lama lagi kita akan sampai?"

.

* * *

.

Haikyuu sepenuhnya adalah mahakarya Haruichi Furudate. Fiksi ini diperuntukkan hanya untuk kesenangan batin. Tidak ada keuntungan material diperoleh.

Ko Ko Bop © Imorz

Ada kejora di tengah laut; sembari kita menyatukan jemari dan kaki menari menggisil pasir. Dansamu, dansaku, dan api unggun yang turut berajojing.

[ matsuhana _birthday event_ ]

* * *

Hanamaki Takahiro adalah seorang _hitch hiked_. Melakukan perjalanan dengan mendapatkan jasa transportasi gratis oleh setiap kendaraan yang bersedia dijadikan tumpangan. Hanamaki mencintai ibu jarinya setengah mati. Ia yang paling berjasa selama ini. Kalau bukan jempolnya yang setia menunjuk menyamping, para hewan-hewan besi bergerak tidak akan memberhentikan laju rodanya.

Ia melakukan perjalanan ini baru setengah tahun, namun buku jurnalnya sudah habis empat buah. Ada berbagai pengalaman baru yang tercipta, yang sayang untuk tidak ditulis. Kadang kala, terpikirkan juga untuk membuat sebuah buku. Menciptakan sebuah museum kecil untuk perjalanannya. Lalu, khayalan tadi semakin terambung tinggi. Bukunya berbuah kesuksesan, _best seller_ , sampai dibuatkan adaptasi film oleh rumah produksi film ternama dengan Hanamaki Takahiro—dirinya sendiri—yang menjadi peran utama.

Detik selanjutnya Hanamaki menggelengkan kepala. Baru setengah tahun berjalan dan empat buah jurnal terisi, tapi khayalannya sudah setinggi angkasa luhur.

Hari ini Hanamaki membeli buku jurnal yang baru. Buku jurnal kelima. Ia ingin menuliskan cerita yang berkesan untuk tulisan perdananya di buku kelima. Yang berbeda dari keempat buku lainnya. Mungkin saja ia mendapatkan pengalaman menemukan fosil dinosaurus terbaru atau kapal terbang milik suatu makhluk dari Uranus? Begitulah.

Seperti biasa, Hanamaki mengacungkan ibu jari. Namun, mobil-mobil itu tidak berhenti. Melibas rambut merah mudanya, rerumputan, dan dandelion. Kumpulan domba di ujung sana menjerit dalam bahasa mereka. Hanamaki iseng menyahut tanpa tahu arti. Oh, lihatlah, pemandangan dari ujung jalan itu, persis seperti yang ada di setiap film koboi kebanyakan. Fatamorgana, klisenya. Hanamaki membuang ludah, mulutnya terselip debu dan tanah. Mobil-mobil keparat.

Dua-tiga mobil berlalu apatis. Hanamaki merengkel otot, ia tidak menghitung sudah berapa lama berdiri mengacung ibu jari. Pundaknya semakin turun, beban dalam tas yang dibawa semakin ditarik ke bawah. Ia duduk mengentak, kaki terbuka dan kepala menunduk. Mobil berlalu, wus. Melihat atau tidak, untuk sekarang Hanamaki tidak peduli. Ia meneguk air mineral empat tegukan penuh, sisanya digunakan untuk membasahi kepala, lalu mengibaskan rambut mirip iklan sampo ternama.

Dari ujung sana, para domba kembali menjerit. Maaf, Hanamaki tidak bisa mengobrol dengan kalian. Kita berbeda spesies. Jangan membuka percakapan yang tidak ia mengerti.

Maka saat Hanamaki sibuk mengacak-acak rambut, sebuah skuter vespa berhenti di pinggir jalan. Hanamaki mendongak. Pria itu menyerahkan sebuah helm.

"Naik."

Kaca helm kodok tepat di depan hidung. Hanamaki mengerjap. "Ah, iya. Terima kasih."

Suara mesin kendaraan bermotor terdengar asing saat ini, ketika enam bulan terakhir ia lebih sering duduk nyaman di bawah langit-langit mobil dan di samping torsi kemudi. Tapi kini, ia berpegangan erat pada jaket pengemudi di depannya, yang sunguh sangat baik hati karena telah memberikan tumpangan. Hanamaki masih belum menutur apa pun. Masih keheranan.

"Aku Matsukawa Issei. Aku sudah sering bertemu dengan pengembara tipe pengacung ibu jari sepertimu."

"Huh? Uh, oh, ya." Ia membenarkan posisi duduk. "Kau mau pergi ke mana?"

"Kau yang mau pergi ke mana."

"Ke mana saja."

"Menarik. Aku akan menurunkanmu di surga kalau begitu."

Pegangan Hanamaki mengerat. "Eh?"

Matsukawa Issei menoleh. "Bercanda," Ia tersenyum. "Apa kau mau pergi ke tempat yang kutuju?"

"Selama itu bukan neraka, tidak masalah."

Tawanya terdengar tulus dari balik kaca helm. Jarum spidometer menunjuk angka tinggi di jalanan yang lengang. Kiri, kanan, yang tampak hanyalah padang sabana. Hanamaki mengencangkan pegangan. Ia masih ganjil ketika melakukan perjalanan dengan motor, terkhusus skuter vespa. Yang tampak jadul ketika singgah di depan mata, namun terasa empuk ketika bokong mengecup jok.

"Kau takut berpergian dengan motor?"

Hanamaki mendekatkan mulut. "Sedikit. Agak gelisah, sebenarnya."

"Jangan khawatir. Asal kau tahu, jauh lebih istimewa berpergian dengan motor. Kau bisa memandang langit tanpa terhalang penutup. Kau bisa merasakan angin menubruk dari sudut manapun. Kau hanya perlu berpegangan erat pada setir, atau pada orang di depanmu."

Suara Matsukawa berpadu dengan angin, terdengar sayup-sayup tetapi masih tertangkap inti kalimat. Sedikit benar ucapannya. Satu kekurangan dari melakukan perjalanan dengan motor hanyalah saat hujan tiba. Kau harus berteduh di bawah atap pertokoan atau melaju menembus hujan. Jika beruntung, di balik jok kau menyimpan jas hujan sebagai perlindungan. Tapi jika dipikir-pikir lagi, bukankah itu menyenangkan? Apalagi untuk mereka yang berjiwa hura-hura seperti Hanamaki. Membuat motor jadi terkesan satu tingkat lebih istimewa untuk saat ini.

"Kurasa, kau ada benarnya."

"Apa kau selalu begini?" Matsukawa menekan klakson sekali dan menyelip sebuah mobil van dari kanan. "Kaku dan gelisah. Aku rasa kau tidak cocok jadi pengelana kalau begini jadinya. Kau berbeda dari setiap penumpangku, salah satu dari mereka bahkan lebih besar dariku dan bertato."

"A-aku hanya perlu adaptasi!" Hanamaki membuka kaca helm. Ia mendongak dan berteriak. "Wahai Dewa! Jadikan aku makhluk yang tetap nyaman dengan transportasi apa pun yang kau berikan!"

"Permintaanmu konyol!"

"Wahai Dewa! Turunkan aku di tempat yang akan mengisi jurnal kelimaku dengan pengalaman yang tak terlupakan!"

Matsukawa memutar setir kanannya ke bawah, membuat mesin semakin berapi dan roda berputar lebih cepat. Tubuh Hanamaki lambung ke belakang, cepat memeluk punggung dan menggerutu.

"Permintaan dikabulkan."

Hanamaki mengerjap. Tahu-tahu diberi teka-teki.

Beberapa menit selanjutnya, Hanamaki kembali berteriak.

"Aaaaaaaaa!"

Itu laut.

"Itu laut!"

"Ya, aku bisa melihatnya."

"Itu laut!"

"Iya, iya."

"Itu laut! Itu laut!"

Hanamaki terpongah sejenak sebelum berontak. Tangannya menepuk pundak Matsukawa berulang kali, sampai lelaki itu kepayahan mengendalikan kemudi. "Astaga. Sabar dulu!"

"Aku sudah tidak sabar ingin bermain di pantai. Hei, hei, berapa lama lagi kita akan sampai?"

Dari balik kaca helm yang tertutup, ia mengembang senyum, "Sebentar lagi."

Hanamaki kemudian berdiri. Susah payah mendongak dagu demi melihat laut telanjang. Bibirnya terbuka lalu tertawa tanpa suara. Sebuah ekspresi girang, girang bukan main.

Matsukawa membawa motornya ke bawah pohon kelapa yang tak jauh dari bibir pantai. Tidak banyak jejak kaki yang berbekas di atas pasir. Tidak ada satu insan pun terlihat. Pantai dan laut jadi milik berdua. Hanamaki bergegas turun dengan kondisi helm masih belum terlepas, ia menyingkirkan sepatu dan tasnya buru-buru. Kaki menjejak perdana pada pasir putih dan sampai di tepian.

Ia merentangkan tangan.

"Aaaaaaaaa!"

Tungkai diterpa ombak dan busa-busa kecil, semakin lama semakin tertelan pasir basah. Hanamaki menunduk dan tersenyum. Ia melompat-lompat, berkecipak, celananya basah hingga selangkangan.

Dari ujung sana, matahari tampak hanya berjarak sekilan dari permukaan laut. Mata menyipit kesilauan, ada manik-manik aneh yang tercipta tepat di bawahnya. Mungkinkah itu fatamorgana juga? Hanamaki kurang tahu. Fenomenanya tidak kalah indah. Ah, laut. Salah satu hal yang ingin ia miliki seorang diri. Hanamaki rela berubah apatis jika diberi kesempatan memiliki laut.

Ia mulai berlari-lari kecil menyusuri tepian. Kakinya terus tenggelam ke dalam pasir setiap kali melangkah. Ekspresi wajah terpancar kebahagiaan. Masih belum saja sirna sampai detik ini. Sudah berapa lama ia tidak pergi mengunjungi laut, ke mana saja ia enam bulan setelah menjadi pelancong?

"Eh?" Maka ketika berbalik, Hanamaki tidak menemukan apa pun selain alam yang berdendang. Mana pula lelaki bernama Matsukawa tadi. Kakinya yang terlalu semangat berlari dan pikirannya yang terisi khayalan sentosa. Astaga, Hanamaki keceplosan.

Seperti miniatur, seseorang melambaikan tangan dari kejauhan. Suaranya samar-samar. Petang mulai tiba dan Hanamaki bergegas menghampiri sebelum gelap. Lagi-lagi terbawa euforia, ia tertawa-tawa sebelum sampai. Tangannya membentang menghalau angin.

Matsukawa membawa potongan kayu dan ranting dalam pelukan. Mimiknya keheranan.

"Kau habis apa saja tadi?" Ia melirik benda yang terpasang di kepala lawan, "Helm saja masih belum lepas."

Hanamaki semangat menjawab. "Menelusuri pantai!"

"Sampai ke ujung sana?"

Kepalanya mengangguk. "Yeah."

"Kau benar-benar berjiwa petualang."

Kumpulan kayu dan ranting disusun bertumpuk di satu titik. Alas duduk digelar, tenda sederhana sudah berdiri sempurna. Tinggal menunggu api unggun menyala (Matsukawa yang bertugas memantik api) dan matahari tenggelam sepenuhnya. Langit sudah berubah; menguning, menjingga, membiru. Suara ombak terdengar lebih agresif. Hanamaki berdiri memandang ke ujung lautan. Tidak henti-hentinya merasa takjub. Lukisan buatanNya memang tiada duanya.

"Sudah cukup merasa terpukau?"

Merasa terpanggil, Hanamaki berbalik, menemukan Matsukawa duduk di atas alas dan api unggun sudah menyala membara. Ia duduk bersila, tangan sibuk mengutak-atik frekuensi radio klasik. Suara kaset rusak kerap terdengar.

" _Selamat sore menuju malam wahai pendengar setia radio Seijoh. Seperti biasa, kami akan menemai waktu senja Anda dengan lagu-lagu berkualitas kami. Yang ingin kirim-kirim salam, silakan hubungi ke nomor 1234589, ya! Baiklah, sembari menunggu penelepon, mari kita mendengarkan lagu penenang hati yang satu ini dulu."_

Mereka saling berpandangan. Lagu mulai berputar, diawali alunan tuts piano yang syahdu.

"Kau mau menghubungi mereka?" Hanamaki mendahului.

"Mau kirim salam ke siapa memang? Saat ini tidak ada orang yang istimewa, yang harus aku kirimi salam."

Hanamaki mencibir. "Kau dingin sekali. Kirim dengan siapa saja juga boleh."

Matsukawa berdecak sekali, tetapi ia merogoh tas kecil miliknya dan mengeluarkan ponsel sederhana. Tombol angka ditekan beberapa kali. Ia mendekatkan ponselnya ke telinga. Terhubung ketika lagu yang diputar sudah usai.

"Halo?"

" _Halo! Selamat datang di radio Seijoh! Dengan siapa dan di mana?"_

Matsukawa memandang Hanamaki sejenak, "Err... dengan Matsukawa Issei di ... di mana saja." Ia mengakhiri dengan tawa kecil.

" _Oh! Dengan Tuan Matsukawa yang sedang berada di mana saja!"_ Penyiar radio ikut tertawa. _"Baiklah, Tuan Matsukawa yang sedang berada di mana saja ingin_ request _lagu apa dan kirim salam dengan siapa?"_

Tampangnya berpikir keras. " _Surfin Usa_ oleh The Beach Boys sepertinya asyik, lalu..." maniknya lekas dan tajam menatap pria yang bersamanya. "... Kirim salam untuk seseorang yang sedang bersamaku, yang berambut merah muda, mengakunya seorang petualang, yang tidak kutahu namanya hingga kini."

" _Wow. Ada apa gerangan antara Anda dan seseorang yang misterius itu, Tuan Matsukawa? Hahaha! Hanya bercanda. Baiklah, itulah permintaan dan salam dari tamu kita,_ enjoy Surfin Usa _oleh The Beach Boys!"_

Musik dari radio mendominasi situasi. Genre _surf rock_ -nya berkolerasi dengan debur ombak. Menyenangkan sekaligus menantang.

Hanamaki terdiam sesaat, lalu bersuara. "Namaku Hanamaki Takahiro."

"Kalau tidak kubegitukan, kau mungkin tidak akan memperkenalkan diri sampai kita berpisah."

Mendengar kata berpisah, lekas Hanamaki berdiri dan berkacak pinggang. "Mari isi waktu malam yang singkat ini dengan kenangan yang sulit dilupakan. Matsukawa- _san_ , menarilah bersamaku."

"Itu pertama kalinya kau menyebut namaku. Ah, cukup Matsukawa saja." Lelaki itu berdiri. "Mari menari."

Pinggul bergoyang mengikuti tempo musik yang menyenangkan. Satu hentakan kaki, dua hentakan kaki, hap, hap. Bibir bergerak sesuai dengan lirik, memasang wajah bak penyanyi asli.

Mereka berputar mengelilingi api unggun. Orang-orang mungkin mengira mereka sedang melukan suatu pemujaan sesat, tapi baik Hanamaki atau Matsukawa tidak perlu risau, karena untuk saat ini, hanya ada mereka berdua. Memiliki pantai seorang diri. Sampai langit benar-benar menggelap dan yang menerangi sekadar api unggun serta gugus bintang. Kejora di tengah laut sana juga diam-diam menari mengikuti garis gelombang.

Hanamaki tertawa melihat goyangan Matsukawa yang konyol. Lelaki itu membelakangi dan menonjolkan bokong. Tangannya menepuk-nepuk. Tidak mau kalah, Hanamaki memasang ekspresi jelek dan berpose mirip hewan monyet. U-u a-a, ujarnya sembari melompat kiri-kanan. Matsukawa tertawa terpingkal-pingkal.

Sampai lagu habis, mereka masih patuh menari. Menggisil butiran pasir dengan telapak kaki bugil. Tangan saling bertaut, layaknya pasangan romantis sedang berdansa elegan. Musik biola yang menghanyutkan, mereka menari lamban dan khidmat.

"Oh, Romeo. Jangan tinggalkan aku, Romeo."

"Tenang saja, Juliet. Tidak akan pernah kutinggalkan dirimu."

"Oh, Romeo!" Hanamaki mendalami perannya.

"Oh, Juliet!"

Lalu berpelukan. Lalu tertawa lagi. Lalu menari kembali. Tidak ada yang memusingkan waktu.

Mereka berhenti ketika angin laut menerpa. Mata saling menatap, tersenyum tulus dengan napas terseok-seok. Kini, duduk pun tidak berjarak lagi. Menempel layaknya perangko.

Hanamaki memandang laut dan Matsukawa bergantian; sama-sama mengagumkan. Tak ayal sesuatu dalam dada berdegup tidak karuan. Lagi-lagi tertawa.

"Ada apa?" tanya Matsukawa.

"Hanya terpikirkan sesuatu yang bagus."

Tentu, ini akan menjadi pembuka yang sempurna untuk jurnal kelimanya.

.

.

.

Selesai.

* * *

 **Ko Ko Bop** : Menurut penuturan salah satu member EXO yang mempopulerkan lagu Ko Ko Bop, ' _koko'_ adalah salah satu kata yang terdengar menyenangkan, sementara ' _bop'_ merujuk pada tarian.

a/n: saya ingat ketika saya naik gunung yang lokasinya berdekatan dengan laut, saat malam hari, lautnya indah banget, kayak ada bintang-bintangnya. Kalau di daerah saya, biasanya juga terlihat kapal-kapal pengangkut batu bara. Sekian deh, terima kasih sudah membaca!


End file.
